pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T KNOW... IT WAS FROM STUPID "SONIC IN HIGHSCHOOL" THING. Called Emerald Academy, mind you. Vector was apparently the Performing Arts teacher? And some guy named MR. SKIDS was the PE instructor. AND EGGMAN WAS THE PRINCIPAL. IT WAS SO BAD OH MY GOD ARE YOU FOR REAL OR I can't decipher what's a joke and what's not a joke with the winkies... CURSES, WINKIES!> ye you heard me bae ;) OH MY GOD LOL W-H-A-T I literally said "WHAT" out loud NICE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I wrote that when I just got into the whole Sonic thang... but oh my god my ideas were terrible. There was that stupid one, which was randomly on Pt. 2 of Ep.1 when I hadn't even written Pt. 1 yet? K. Then there was one where Shadow wants to do piano instead of going to the park, and a third one where Sonic, Shadow, and Silver try out for American Idol. I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THE LAST ONE THEY WERE SO BAD I'd rather have a compelling story that makes me feel an emotion like sadness and pity other than THAT STORY OH MY GOD. HHH, WELL THEN. HOW IS THIS TEST GOING TO WORK? WHAT IS THIS TEST? WHY THIS TEST? So many Q's I mustache. WH- WELL THEN. MY GOD... I REMEMBER MY REACTION TO SEEING THE PICS WAS LIKE "AH." This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:59, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna post them later on, they were just that good. THE AMERICAN IDOL ONE THO. "We'll be singing-" AND IT CUTS OFF THERE! LOVELY! SOMETHINGSOMETHINGJAEGER No prendo, claro quasi, ai mami... STRGG! THIS IS MAKING ME ANTSY. I STUTTERED BECAUSE I WAS JUST SHOCKED IT WAS SO OUT OF NOWHERE I MEAN OH? OH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) OH LOL DO YOU MEAN THOSE CRACKSHIPS FROM THAT TOP TEN LIST? Yas. LOL OH MY GOD. Hannah: Babababa RHINO NOISE! To the game! .................................................GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO........ I mean, I don't even know anymore, watashi confuse'd >_<" Just a little OUH!? OUH. YEAH LIKE WH- I think he made it unlisted anyways 'cause he also showed his face so ai mami? ai mami. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:26, August 13, 2014 (UTC) LOL I WANT TO REDO THEM IN PAINTBRUSH CAUSE PAINTBRUSH you want me to show off those sugoiful ships eh mamacita :_ WH .........................................WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS....................... ah, your gomen is alright, watashi forgiv ^o^"" YEAH OUH! Who knows anymore... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:38, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Then I totes will, baby bop! ^ 0 ^ RANDOM NOAH THOUGH LOL OH MY GOD. "SOMETHING" SOME.THINGWHOWHYWHERE IN THE RACE OF LIFE WE LIVE AND DIE, SOMETIMES WE FALL, AND WONDER WHY!? IN THE RACE OF LIFE. OUH! OUH! OUH! I do? What do you mean by oh!? D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:46, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Actually the real reason why I've been hesitant is because I'm afraid when I post it, a certain someone's gonna snort and be like, "YOU SHOULD DRAW MY CHARACTER X YEAH" And then I'd internet punch them. HE SAID LOVE THE LORD YOUR GOD, WITH ALL YOUR HEART! LOVE THE LORD YOUR GOD, WITH ALL YOUR SOUL! //garageband instruments playing in the background// Oh, well, yeah, snegon... You're scared I will? Eh... I probably won't. Yeah, I won't. I dunno, I like being faceless, like I'm a concept or an idea but you don't really know what I look like... what? Anyways, also because I don't want Zapor snorts. Why are you scared of it, though, if that's okay to ask? Do you have a staring phobia? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC)